dafantasiafandomcom-20200213-history
Wilhelmine "Mimi" Lütt
Mimi Lütt is a fictional Character in dA Fantasy made by MathildasDoubel. She's a human woman without any supernatural talent and with a liking for cute things, plants an d chickens. 1. Biography Mimi was born as the third of five daughters on a small farm in the village Nordweil in the North of AshBriar, where she lived with her sisters, six brothers, her parents and the parents of her father. When she was 14 she went to work on another farm as a farmgirl. Her life was mostly kind of boring. She is good with animals and children and she's very knowledgable about plants, herbs and their effects. After Bandits raided the farm and the family dind't have enough to further support her, she left and startet wandering through the whole country while collecting and selling plants. From time to time she helped out on other farms or worked as a maid in taverns or for more wealthy people. When she heard of the upcoming war, she travelled to the South of AshBriar close to the Xanan border to protect her beloved region from riots and to help Xanan people with her ability to heal and find food (herbs, vegetables, fruits) in difficult terrain. While she doesn't like and certainly doesn't trust all the Xanans, she hopes that with the people of Xana having better conditions of life and getting rid of the corrupt nobles and the military, they will start living honest. As said, she's a bit naive. Generally she's happy, when the rich, pampered boys and girls in Arcania and Adysia have problems. She also doesn't really support the authority of her own city and would gladly join a rebellion...but she knows that the people in her country aren't exactly known for their will to combat, so she has little hope for that to happen. 2. Personality Mimi may look a bit stern at first, but if don't get scared away by this tall, grumpy woman, you'll see that she actually has a very kind heart and likes taking care of people, animals and plants. She's a bit clumsy and sometimes hurts people without wanting it, but she always tries to do her best. She's very shy around men though. When they get too close to her she tends to panic and hit them. 3.Likes and Dislikes - hates rich people, if they didn't work for their money -she is scared of everything magical if it is human made...magical animals or plants are okay, because they are natural. -hates people who don't play "by the rules", like thiefs, swindlers and corrupt officials -likes everything cute, like children, cute animals (this includes very weird animals), flowers, frilly dresses and braids. - loves chickens and would never eat these animals... every other animal is okay though ( she's good at butchering and her blood sausages are one of the best in whole AshBriar) 4. special characteristics - Her headscarf is out of a very strong material and can used for all kind of stuff from carrying and transporting goods to using it as a sail or cathing fishes. sometimes she'll make it wet to cool down her fruits/vegetables. -she's physically strong -she goes berserk if you touch her hair... as long as you're not a baby or an animal.